


the sun

by leeboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Donghyuck, Babysitting, ChenJi, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Married Taeil, One Shot, Taeil Father, chensung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeboys/pseuds/leeboys
Summary: Chenle and his friend (read: crush) are asked to babysit his sunbae's son, Donghyuck.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is apart of an social media twitter au but I liked it so much, I thought I would post it as a one shot.

“I can't believe you thought a chilled hang out meant babysitting Taeil hyung’s four year old kid” Jisung whispered aggressively as he pressed ‘Floor 17’ to reach Taeil's apartment. 

Chenle, on the other hand, was really excited so he shrugged off Jisung’s complaints and just thought about the day he is about to have. He has heard a lot about Donghyuck and how he is the sweetest most adorable child ever. The idea of having a cozy day in with two cute boys, seemed like fun in his book. Plus, he is with Jisung so he is happy. He hasn't yet understood his feelings for Jisung. Their relationship has upgraded to good friends — which confuses Chenle because he isn't one to befriend easily — but the way he felt when he saw him earlier today, how he made his world stop for a heartbeat makes him wonder if it's more than friendship. 

Jisung is good looking, that is a fact but so is everyone in their circle of friends and acquaintances. So why on earth can’t he stop glancing at the boy stood a bit too close to him in an empty elevator? 

“He has two kids by the way but we are only taking care of the four year old not the newborn” grinning at Jisungs reflection through the reflective elevator door. 

“Brilliant, because I would have left you if there were two of them” snapped back, whilst he counted how many floors they have left. 

The elevator pings and the door opens revealing a marble corridor so they both walk out. 

“...you won’t you like me too much” Chenle teases at Jisung who rushes forward in hopes Chenle didn't catch his ears slowly turn pink and practically punches the door bell for Taeil to open before Chenle catches up. 

“Whatever” he whispers but thank god by the time Chenle reaches him, the door swings open. Stood there by the doorway is Taeil and two tiny hand placed tightly around his knees which they guess is Donghyuck, hiding behind his dad’s leg. He pops his head out to take a look at Jisung and Chenle. He is precious. Soft curly brown hair loosely framing his delicate features which are placed adorably on his golden little face. He surely is going to be stunning when he grows up. 

Donghyuck looks up at them, cheeks red and when Chenle bends to say hello, he giggles and he runs away screaming “Mama the big boys here” in the smallest voice both boys ever heard. Instantly, they knew they would kill for him. 

“I’m sorry, he gets shy at first but he will warm up easily ..” Taeil says stepping aside so they can come in. 

“ .. yesterday he couldn't sleep because he was so excited that the big boys are coming to play with him … like he even told his friends at school to make them jealous ..” laughing at his sons antics. 

Both boys, take off their shoes and greet Taeil’s wife and new born baby. After the small talk, they sit and coo over the newborn when they hear a little “hmph” behind the door. Taeil quietly explains that his son is struggling with a tiny bit of jealousy since visitors are coming to visit the baby and they don't pay much attention to him. Melting at how endearing that is, they excuse themselves from Taeil and his wife and follow the sound of Donghyuck’s tiny footsteps as he stomps around. Before turning the corner into the main living area, they can practically feel the excitement radiating off the boy who has heard them coming. 

“Lele can you find that cute boy who was running around? I can't find him” speaking loudly and slowly so the baby can hear them. 

“Oh no I think we lost him sungie” pretending to look around the room in a frenzy. 

A giggle sneaks out from behind the coffee table. Donghyuck thinks he is completely invisible when in reality, the only thing the table is covering his face. His hair its sticking out from the top and his chubby little feet are wiggling under the table in excitement. 

“I don't think he is here, lele let's go see his room” exaggerating his tone, they both turn away from Donghyuck who is on the floor chuckling his little heart out thinking he hide from the big boys. 

“Duckie is here!” he screams. 

They turned around to see him, stood up with hands waving high above his head, smiling from eye to eye. They both ran towards him and he screams out a laugh when they get him. After a little while of play fighting. Donghyuck climbs the sofa and sits down waiting for each boy to take a seat beside him. 

“So tell me what is your name?” Chenle asks the baby. 

“m’names dong .. hyuck … duckie moon” he says as he looks up as if he is trying to remember causing Jisung to hold in his need to scream at his cuteness.

“That's a pretty name, why are you called duckie?”

Excited by the question, he climbs onto his feet and puffs his little chest out like a mini superman. His little t-shirt is embroidered by little ducks everywhere. 

“I'm sad .. I want to wear that too, can I?” Chenle asks pouting. Donghyuck goes quiet and slumps down onto the sofa and looks like he deep into thought; at least for a three year old. 

Jisung and Chenle look at each other scared that they somehow upset Donghyuck but Taeil steps into the room, taking their attention away from Donghyuck. 

“We’re going now, if he needs to eat there is some food in the fridge and he usually naps for about an hour during the day and you have my number” 

They both get up to say goodbye to the parents and the newborn. After closing the door, they come back to a find Donghyuck missing from the living area. A spike of worry shoots up in both boys as they look around. Chenle takes the kitchen and the toilets whilst Jisung looks in the bedrooms. Eventually Jisung walks past the master bedroom and he notices that the door is slightly open. He quietly calls for Chenle and they both sneak in to see him sat in a pile of his dad’s clothes. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks as he sits beside him.

“Yay, found it!” 

Donghyuck pulls out one of Taeil’s t-shirts that was identical to the one he was wearing — stomping his feet with excitement — he hands it to Chenle. 

“Don't be sad hyung .. you are duckie too” 

Chenle couldn’t control his feelings so he swooped down and picked up a giggling Donghyuck who clung onto him and Jisung observed — trying to maintain the feelings arising from seeing the boy he likes with a baby both laughing beautifully — so he just smiled looking up at them. 

A few hours had passed of them playing, eating and getting to know the little bundle of joy when he gradually got sleepier. 

“Sungie ... look ...” pointing at Donghyuck who has fallen asleep between them whilst watching a Disney movie. 

“We should leave him, lets go sit in the kitchen” 

But as they get up, they realise Donghyuck as a hold of their pinkies and he stirs in his sleep bringing both his hands together dragging their arms to criss cross over him. They realise they can’t get out of this without waking him up so they get comfortable, slowly drifting into sleep. 

Shooting his eyes open in panic, Chenle realises he had fallen asleep. He looks around and sees his hand in Jisung’s hand, who is asleep beside him. His panic withers away as he looks as his friend looking peaceful next to him. He reaches over to brush his hair out of his eyes and where he is finally sinks in. Where is the baby? 

He slowly pulls his hand away from Jisung and gets up to look for the baby who isn't between them. 

“Duckie baby, where are you?” in a loud whisper. 

“Uncle lele!!” 

Following the small voice, he finds Donghyuck sat in the kitchen floor with his hands in a Nutella jar, smiling cheekily with chocolate smothered all over his face, he holds the jar up for Chenle to have some too. With a sigh of relief, Chenle gently takes the jar off him causing him to pout but Chenle avoids it to not fall for the cuteness and goes on to cleaning his face. After Donghyuck is all clean again, Chenle places him on the counter and gives him a small bowl of grapes winning the boy back. 

“Duckie ... I was hyung before, why did you call me uncle?” 

“Daddy said married persons are uncle and auntie” 

“But i am not married …” taken back by Donghyuck thinking he is married. 

“You hold hands with uncle sunggie” 

“I am not married to Jisung” ignoring the heat crawling up his neck. 

“Why? is he a meanie?” pursing his lips together in a focused pout. 

“... no he is lovely” 

“Yay, look uncle sungie here” pointing at the kitchen door. 

Chenle whips his head around to see a sleepy Jisung stood there with hair messy and eyes slightly puffy. He looks adorable. Chenle has the urge to go over and fix his hair and hug but he can’t leave the baby on the counter by himself so lets his impulses die. He will think about them later. Jisung walks to Donghyuck -- who is making grabby hand at him -- and picks him up. 

“Lele why didn't you wake me up?” 

“You looked .. erm peaceful so I left you” avoiding any eye contact. 

“Right and also why on earth he is calling us uncles?” 

“Please don't ask him”

Jisung does not push any further. He takes Donghyuck to the living area and they take out a huge box of toys to play with for another hour before it is time for Taeil to come back. 

The front door clicks open and Taeil walks in. 

“Daddy!” running to hug his dads legs. 

“Hello duckie, how are you? did you have fun with your hyungs?” as he drops his bags to pick his son up.  
“I love them” causing Jisung and Chenle to coo out loud, making Taeil laugh. He lets his son down and walks up to Jisung and Chenle hugging them. 

“It's time for them to go now so how about you say goodbye?”

“NO!” running away to his room in protest. 

Taeil shakes his head in disapproval and turns to the boys.

“Thank you so much for this, I hope he wasn't too much trouble” as they walked to the door to put on their shoes. 

“Oh no, he is perfect” Chenle replies back. 

“Honestly, whenever you need a babysitter call me hyung” 

“I'll hold you to that Jisung” 

“Hey! No fair, I'll be back in China” Chenle whines and Jisung's heart drops. The fact that Chenle is leaving in a week has completely skipped his mind. 

They quickly say their goodbyes to Taeil but before they go, they hear Donghyuck’s feet running back to them and he is bearing gifts. They both crouch to be on the same level as Donghyuck so he can easily run into their arms. After he hugs them both, he gets on his tippy toes to pin back Chenle's bangs with a yellow duck hair pin and gets attacked by kisses. Then, he gives Jisung a sunflower plastic ring. 

“Oh my days! Thank you baby? Shall I wear it?” 

Donghyuck shakes his head and gets close to his hears and whispers. 

“Give it to lele uncle so he marry you” giggling into his shoulder. 

“What did he say? You’re bright red” Chenle asks face interested in what is being kept away from him. 

“Nothing, erm lets go .. bye bye duckie, I'll see you soon okay?” 

Taeil picks his son up and walks after the boys as they leave the house. Donghyuck refuses to close the door until Chenle and Jisung are in the elevator. Then when he can no longer see them, his dad asks him what he told Jisung and when he tells him, Taeil laughs in shock. 

“That's my sun!”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ieeboys


End file.
